I've Lost it All
by Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm
Summary: Linkin Parks Nobody's Listenig. Yugi loses Yami in a shadow duel with an unknown person (later to be reviled) and is calling out to him. kind of sad, some might take it a yaoi


Lost it all  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Linkin Park.  
  
AN: k this is my 3rd song fic. It goes out to snow-shadow-wolf. She wanted Yuugi/Yami fic to Linkin Park so here it is!  
  
'Why, why didn't you listen! I could have helped! But NO, don't listen to little Yuugi! I only built our, my, deck! I only did all the research on our opponent! No course not, don't listen to me! Why Yami! Why didn't you even acknowledge that my ideas could have helped!'  
  
'Oh of course "your" the king of games! I ONLY provided you with a body, gave you a deck, AND completed the Puzzle! No, the Nameless Pharaoh has too much pride to care about his light! All you cared about was not being trapped in the Puzzle again!'  
  
~~ Peep the style and the kids checking for it The number one question is How could you ignore it ~~  
  
'Yah how did you ignore ME!'  
  
~~ We drop right back in the cut Over basement tracks With the raps that got you backing this up like (Rewind that) We're just rolling with the rhythm ~~  
  
'You said you were just going with the duel! Lot of good that did you!'  
  
~~ Rise from the ashes of stylistic division With these non-stop lyrics of life living Not to be forgotten But still unforgiving But in the meantime there are those who wanna Talk this and that/so I suppose It gets to a point feelings gotta get hurt And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt ~~  
  
"Styleless, yep that's you! Way too much leather! Feelings hurt? Yes I'd say that's me!'  
  
~~ Tried to give you warning But every one ignores me (Told you everything loud and clean) But nobody's listening ~~  
  
'What did I tell you Yami, but you ignored me! Nobody's listening!'  
  
~~ Called to you so clearly But don't want to hear me (Told you everything loud and clear) But nobody's listening ~~  
  
'I did call, tried to summon you for hours, but got no reply!.. Where are you Yami?'  
  
~~ I got a Heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest And everything left is a waste of time I hate my rhymes (But hate everyone else's more) ~~  
  
'My heart hurts, hurts for you to return.. I am very stress out, but I'm mad, mad for you ignoring me! Not listening to me! I hate my deck right now! Hate the heart of the cards! Look when believing got us this time!'  
  
~~ I'm riding on the back of this pressure Guessing that it's better I can't keep my self together Because all of this stress Gave me something to write one The pain gave me something I could set my sights on ~~  
  
'How is this better! I can't keep this tittle together without you Yami! But I hate you! And yet my goal is to find you again!'  
  
~~ You never forget the blood sweat and tears The uphill struggle over years The fear and trash talking And the people it was to And the people who started it Just like you ~~  
  
'I struggled for years to complete the puzzle.. How did we get into this mess? Oh yeah a dark shadow like person was scaring me, so you started your big brother role. But I could tell you were scared too. Than you both shadow dueled!'  
  
~~ Tried to give you warning But every one ignores me (Told you everything loud and clean) But nobody's listening Called to you so clearly But don't want to hear me (Told you everything loud and clear) But nobody's listening ~~  
  
'I knew the person's way of battle, some how it was familiar.. I warned you of what "it" would do next, how to counter.. But you didn't listen'  
  
~~ I got a Heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest Uphill struggle/ blood sweat and tears Nothing to gain/everything to fear ~~  
  
'Pain, stress, anger, struggle, blood, tears,... Loss. We had nothing to gain from this battle but everything to fear!'  
  
~~ Heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest Uphill struggle/ blood sweat and tears Nothing to gain/everything to fear ~~  
  
'The order of those words are in order of the way the battle went. pain from using shadow magic, stress of a hard battle, anger from taunting each other, struggling to win a losing battle, blood from the wounds the shadow creatures caused. tears, the tears I cried when I lost you.'  
  
~~ Tried to give you warning But every one ignores me (Told you everything loud and clean) But nobody's listening Called to you so clearly But don't want to hear me (Told you everything loud and clear) But nobody's listening ~~  
  
'I guess it's too late now.. You're gone.. Lost.. Never to return.'  
  
~~ Heart full of pain/head full of stress Handful of anger/held in my chest But nobody's listening Handful of anger/held in my chest But nobody's listening Uphill struggle/ blood sweat and tears But nobody's listening Nothing to gain/everything to fear ~~  
  
Yuugi, who was once sitting on the edge of his bed, collapses into a heap on the floor, sobbing and calling out for his Yami.  
  
"Yami, where are you? Where did you go? Why won't you return? I need you Yami; I can't live without you! You are like a part of me! My dark side! No light is complete without it! I need you Yami, want you.. please return to me.."  
  
Of course Yuugi is completely unaware that Yami no Yugi is standing beside him, but in a way not standing there. Yami can hear Yuugi's calls, wants to answer them, to comfort his light.. But he can't! He's trapped in a world with no light, where time is endless, and insanity a way of life!.. he's trapped in the shadow realm, never to be released! Unless Yugi can gain the ability to defeat the Shadow Mage who imprisoned his Yami.....  
  
To be continued!  
  
The end By Ice Panther of the Fifth Realm  
  
So do ya like it? You can take that however you want, yaoi or not. I don't normally write like that but I couldn't help myself! I know who the shadow is.. Do you? No it is not a character from the show but one of my own who is talked about in my other fics! He/she will play a major role in a fic called "of chibi's and the Yami's past" but I haven't posted that yet! R&R 


End file.
